Bluetooth is a global wireless communication standard that is used for communication between Bluetooth enabled devices. Bluetooth technology may be used for exchanging data over short distances (e.g., using short-wavelength UHF radio waves in the ISM band from 2.4 to 2.485 GHz) from fixed and mobile devices, and building Personal Area Networks (PANs).
Among the various Bluetooth technologies, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) is a wireless personal area network technology. BLE may also be referred to, for example, as Bluetooth LE, or Bluetooth Smart. BLE is designed and marketed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group. BLE is aimed at novel applications in the healthcare, fitness, beacons, security, and home entertainment industries. Compared to Classic Bluetooth, Bluetooth Smart is intended to provide considerably reduced power consumption and cost than Classic Bluetooth while maintaining a similar communication range as Classic Bluetooth. A detection device may “ping” surrounding devices using BLE signals. In response to receiving a BLE signal, a receiving device may respond with an identifier (e.g., a Media Access Control address) used to identify and/or locate the receiving device.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.